Vehicles include hoods that have latches to secure the hood to a vehicle frame. Over-slam bumpers are typically installed between a hood inner panel and the frame to prevent the hood from impacting the fascia during closure. In one known example, a rubber bumper is attached to the hood inner panel by being pressed through an opening in the hood inner panel. These bumpers can become dislodged during opening and closing of the hood, which can lead to a slamming impact of the hood against the fascia. This type of impact often results in chipped paint which is undesirable.